ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blarney T. Hokestar
Professor Blarney T. Hokestar was a con-man and current smoothie salesman in Omniverse. Appearance Blarney is a four-armed humanoid alien who wears a brown uniform with tan stars, pockets, and gloves. He also wears a brown top hat with a yellow star on it and matching goggles. He has orange hair and a mustache that covers his mouth. He has green skin, and is a little taller than Ben. Personality Blarney is very talkative and talks in a formal dialect. In the Plumber records, he is listed as a 'flim-flam' artist and entrepreneur, though not a major threat. He bears no malicious intent and tries to present himself as a respectable business man. He's also shown to be a morally indifferent con-man of sorts, attempting to con various people into buying his "Miracle Elixir", which is made from the milk of a dangerous and endangered creature called a Screegit. Blarney's desire to make a quick profit often involves him in questionably-legal business affairs, with a general lack of thinking things through or foresight. As a result, his scams usually end with dire consequences. History In his first appearance, Blarney attempted to sell a product called "Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir", which is made from the milk of a captive Screegit, to citizens of Undertown and Ben. Seeing Ben's popularity, he tried to convince Ben to be his spokesperson, but to no avail. Later in the episode, an alien rights activist named Pax recruited Ben to his cause of freeing the captive Screegit. A three way fight ensued between Ben, Blarney, and Pax over the Screegit, resulting in it being turned loose and growing to a huge size when exposed to Earth's nitrogen-rich atmosphere. Blarney, with Ben's help, was able to quarantine the Screegit and vacuum out the nitrogen, returning it to his proper size. The Screegit was taken into Plumber custody and Ben informed the Professor that if he ever went near a Screegit again, he would handcuff him to Pax for a year. In Special Delivery he was one of the characters at Psyphon's auction. Sometime between Have I Got a Deal for You and Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Blarney started selling smoothies in his dimension-hopping Mr. Smoothy's store (one which is not listed by the Mr. Smoothy website). In Store 23, when Ben, Blukic, and Driba try to find the 23rd Mr. Smoothy, they are surprised to see Hokestar as the manager of the store. He made a cameo making and selling smoothies at a Mr. Smoothy stand on Khoros in OTTO Motives. He returned in Collect This, seemingly having not learned his lesson, and is again selling his Miracle Elixir (this time he claims it is Screegit-free). Due to the fact that Ben will not endorse him, he is forced to get involved with Simian to promote Deefus' intergalactic television show, based on the hero. This was to sell his elixir, other merchandise and give public displays for promotional purposes. However, this endeavor comes into conflict when they arrive on Earth. Due to the underhanded dealings by Simian with Collectimus, the Earth is sold as a "Ben 10 collectible". Though Ben was able to avert the disaster, Hokestar was once again left with no profit for his troubles. And worse, when Deefus decides to go with his own name, Hokestar broke into tears. He makes a brief appearance at the end of It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, having been recruited by Rook to use his dimension-hopping Mr. Smoothy to find and bring Ben and Ben 23 back from Mad Ben's Dimension. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first appearance) *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''Store 23'' *''OTTO Motives'' (cameo) *''Collect This'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a play on the word bl'arney, which is Irish for hooey. Trivia *He resembles Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Undertown Residents Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse